Justice Tsunami
by Espadara
Summary: Seryu catches Wave committing the most evil act of all; Masturbation. As Wave thinks his life is about to meet an end, Seryu suggests a solution to his wicked ways. WaveXSeryu smut.


"Gah! I can't _take _this anymore!"

Were one to be walking around Jaeger HQ at this particular moment, they would be greeted to the sight of a very irate young man storming its halls, muttering under his breath a slew of obscenities that would make even Prime Minister Honest blush. Were one to spare a thought as to what was currently making the Jaeger so pissed, their curiosity would be satisfied by yet another string of obscenities.

"That god damn Esdeath...practically pressing those tits in my face! And those thigh high boots! Is she _trying _to give me a heart attack?!"

He walked into his assigned room, a ridiculously comfortable space as befitting a member of the Empire's elite task force. He carefully locked the door, double and triple checked it, then went over to sit on his bed.

Today was his lucky day.

General Esdeath and Ran were out on business for the Prime Minister, Stylish was in one of his labs, Bols was off visiting family, and Kurome and Seryu were still on patrol and wouldn't be back for at the very least another hour. For the first time since Wave had joined the Jaegers, he was _finally _alone in HQ, and could release all of his pent up tension from training with a bombshell like General Esdeath.

Not to say he couldn't do this _before_, of course, but considering the sheer _skill _some of his other members had displayed, he really didn't want to risk getting caught and teased mercilessly for his, er, 'activity'. He deserved some privacy, damn it, even if some of his other members didn't seem to think so.

Dropping his pants, he quickly got to work, jerking off as he thought about General Esdeath.

_"Oh Wave, you absolute stallion." Esdeath says, pressing her naked boobs in Wave's face. "I want you to board my vessel-with your penis."_

_Wave laughed, moving closer to Esdeath and kissed her roughly on the lips. "Of course, Esdeath. Just call me Captain Wave." He moved his cock in position, then entered her, balls deep, in a single blow._

_"Oh yes! Fuck me harder, Captain Wave!" The General screamed in pleasure, barely managing to stay upright from the waves of pleasure. Wave took hold of her, moving one arm to hold up her leg, and turned Esdeath's head back to give her a passionate kiss. _

_"Say my name, General."_

_"C-Captain Wave! Captain Wave! I'm cumming, Captain-"_

"Wave, are you alright?! I heard weird noises coming from in here!"

The sudden real life shout knocked Wave out of his fantasies in a brutal OHKO, causing him to nearly jump out of bed and fall on the floor, his pants around his ankles and his dick out for the world to see. Luckily for Wave, it wasn't the World standing in the destroyed doorway. Unfortunately, standing there with her hands covering the blush on her face in shock was his comrade Seryu Ubiquitous, and her little Organic Teigu nicknamed Koro.

"S-seryu! It's not what it looks like!" Wave cried out desperately, looking for something, _anything_, to cover up his shame. He eventually resorted to a throw pillow, though it didn't seem to stop Seryu from staring at his junk. "What are you doing here?!"

She was still standing there in shock, trying to form coherent words, while Koro was smugly grinning at the situation. Little shit. Seryu lightly smacked herself, seemingly breaking out of her funk, and glared at Wave. "K-kurome told me to get your lazy butt to work. Wave...were you...you know. _Masturbating?"_

"N-no!"

"Don't lie to me, mister!" Seryu cried out, striding forward and throwing the throw pillow away to the side. Wave's mast was at full sail, and Seryu looked at it as though she had never seen anything like it before. Considering how she acted like an overgrown kid during her off hours, Wave supposed it was entirely possible that she really _hadn't _seen anything like a penis before. He didn't want to sound _rude,_ but there was always something a bit off about Seryu, and he really doubted that she ever managed to bring a guy home-

Seryu suddenly grabbed his dick with one of her prosthetic hands, looking at it from any angle. Wave let out a shriek at the force she exuded, and Seryu seemed to notice it as she lightened up her grip greatly. "W-what the hell are you doing?!"

His comrade looked up at him with sheer determination in her eyes and a face blushing up a storm. "E-everybody knows that Masturbation is evil!" She said, slowly beginning to stroke it. Wave shivered as it started to feel good. "As a warrior of Justice, and your comrade, I can't let you do it! So I...I'll do it for you! I read manuals about this, so I'm pretty much a natural!"

_'Manuals?! The fuck is she reading, porn mags?!' _Wave clenched his teeth, trying not to make any sudden movements considering a woman with robot arms currently had one wrapped around his dick. "Look, Seryu, not that I don't appreciate it, but I really don't need your help, alright?"

Seryu was staring transfixed at his penis, as a bit of pre cum came out of the tip. She looked at it, excited. "Wow! Does that mean you came?"

Seeing a way out, Wave nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, totally, so we're done right?" He said desperately, eager to get away from Seryu's special brand of crazy. His hopes soared when Seryu nodded with a happy smile.

"Yep! I just have to clean you up."

_'Clean me up? What does that - OH GOD'_

Seryu slammed her mouth down over his dick, casually deepthroating him in a single motion. The sudden pleasure hit Wave like a truck, and he had to physically stop himself from trying to thrust, only to find it a losing battle. "Sorry, Seryu!" He cried, grabbed her head and thrusting wildly. The rapid thrusting and the feel of her throat was too much, and he climaxed almost instantly. Her eyes widened in shock and she felt his cock pulsing, but she steeled her eyes and drank it all down.

She gently removed her mouth from his dick, giving Wave a thumbs up while he panted from the incredible orgasm. "See? Doesn't that feel a lot better?" Wave, too tired to argue, nodded in agreement, though something was still bothering him.

"Not to disrespect your skill but, uh, I felt something kinda hard in your throat..."

"Oh!" Seryu's face lit up, and she gave Wave the 'ok' sign. "That was just my throat gun of Justice! Don't worry, it only shoots evildoers!"

His face rapidly losing color at the revelation that he willingly put his dick near a fully loaded gun, Wave nearly missed Seryu removing her panties. "What are you doing now?!"

Seryu pointed to his cock, that was still at full mast. "You've got really good endurance, Wave, and it's pretty clear that one shot isn't enough for you. So I figured we can just cut to the chase, and you can use me to get off as many times as you need." She brought her hand to her chest. "You might be an armor type user, but don't underestimate the Imperial Police! I guarantee I can keep up with you!"

He was going to refuse; he really was. Relationships between comrades was the kind of thing that usually had a lot of restrictions on it, especially one that occured between two Teigu users. But Wave's mind was already clouded by lust, and Seryu was right there, happily spreading her legs open to receive him. He approached her, and quietly spoke. "A-are you sure?"

Seryu smiled at him, blushing. "Of course! As a warrior of Justice, helping my comrade like this is the least I can do."

Nodding, Wave gulped in nervousness, and plunged right in.

Seryu was _tight_.

He didn't know if it was because he was still sensitive from earlier, or if those modifications Stylish did to increase her combat effectiveness _somehow _affected her sexual prowess or what, but he felt like his dick was being stroked from all sides, and he had to focus on not cumming early. Seryu wasn't helping, breathing soft moans in his ear, turning him on even more.

He turned his head to lock gazes with her, suddenly finding her strangely cute. She was always a bit of a tomboy, if anything, and Wave never really thought of her as a woman, but right now she was more beautiful than even Esdeath. He brought his face closer, his lips just about to brush against hers, when she stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"You can't do that, Wave. That's only for people in love!" She rebuked him with a gentle smile, acting as though it were obvious. Wave shook his head, not knowing what the hell had gotten into him, and kept thrusting into Seryu. This wasn't supposed to be some kind of romantic event, after all; it was just as Seryu said, she was offering her body for Wave to relieve his tension. As comrades. Not lovers. Nothing more, nothing less.

So Wave quickened his pace, slamming into her as hard as he could. Seryu seemed to enjoy it, if her heavy moans was any indication. They were both sweating from exertion, staining both the bedsheets beneath them and the uniform Seryu hadn't discarded, but neither paid any attention to it. All that mattered was keeping the desperate pace they had established.

"I'm...I'm close, Wave..." Seryu whispered to him, and Wave felt his heartbeat quicken. He nodded, picking up speed with reserves he didn't know he even had.

"Where do I cum?" He asked her, already drawing close. A bit more...

"Inside-it's fine, inside!" Seryu cried out, clutching onto the bed sheets and she felt her climax approaching rapidly. Wave grunted, letting out another load straight inside her. He tensed up as she became even tighter, practically milking him, then he pulled out and laid down beside her, both of them breathing heavily.

"That...that felt great. Thanks, Seryu." Wave breathed out, and Seryu nodded with a smile, picking up her panties from the ground.

"Anytime, Wave! Just let me know if you feel like masturbating, and I'll help you out. You can even cum inside."

Wave grinned. "So what, Stylish's experiments made you have built in birth control or something?" Much to his confusion, Seryu started laughing. "W-what? What's so funny?!"

Seryu stopped laughing long enough to point to him. "You are. Birth control...how silly! As if we could have a kid! Everyone knows that two people need to be in love to have a baby! You could cum inside me a thousand times, and it wouldn't mean a thing!"

Wave went as pale as a ghost, struggling to come to terms with what he heard. He was about to protest Seryu's claims that two people needed to be in love to make a baby, when he felt a sickening aura. He looked to the doorway, when he realized that the door was still completely destroyed from Seryu's forced entrance...and that Kurome was standing there.

Looking to himself and Seryu, Wave somehow paled even further when he noticed how bad the scene looked; both he and Seryu were covered in sweat, Wave was naked from the waist down, and Seryu was still holding her panties in her hand. The only thing that could make it worse would be...

_drip_

A bit of Wave's last load dripped out of Seryu onto the floor, and Wave silently said a prayer.

"Wave..." Kurome started, placing a hand on Yatsufusa and flicking it out of the sheathe. "Omae wa mou shindeiru."

"WAIT KUROME OH GOD STOP"

Seryu placed her panties on, and picked up a chuckling Koro. Before Wave slipped into blissful unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was Koro send him a shit eating grin.

Little shit.


End file.
